Historically, oxygen-sensitive products have been packaged and shipped in either glass or metal containers for delivery to the consumer. These containers have essentially zero gas permeability and, as such, the oxygen-sensitive products are able to remain fresh for an extended period of time.
There is a growing desire to package certain products such as, for example, foods and beverage products, in various plastic (e.g., PET, HDPE, PP, etc.) containers, wrapping, and other packaging articles. Compared to glass or metal packaging, plastic packaging is typically cheaper, more resistant to breakage, and more flexible (if desired). Conventional plastics, however, have generally functioned poorly at blocking oxygen passage relative to other available materials, such as glass or metal. The permeability of conventional plastics to oxygen transmission can result in short product shelf life, especially for products that are sensitive to degradation when exposed to oxygen.
Oxygen-scavenging materials have been incorporated into plastic containers in an attempt to maintain a low level of oxygen within the container, thereby extending the shelf life of the product. These plastic containers, however, have typically suffered from one or more deficiencies such as loss of adhesion, delamination, presence of off tastes or odors in products packaged therein, poor clarity, cost (e.g., material, storage, and/or transportation costs), insufficient oxygen-scavenging capacity and/or shelf life, and inefficient or untimely activation of oxygen scavenging.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved oxygen-scavenging materials for use in packaging articles.